Tease
by TrulyWished
Summary: He was just a little blond temptation, and Roy never could deny himself. EdRoy yaoi, lemon


Trying my hand at something a bit different, a little more graphic. Please review and let me know what you think.

Note: Not sure if this counts as lime or lemon, not that detailed, but detailed enough.

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA, that about covers it.

Warnings: yaoi, of course

Tease

Ed. Was. A. Tease.

But not just any tease, no that would be too easy. He was an adorably innocent tease. Which didn't mean he wasn't doing it on purpose. The slitted eyes and knowing smirk when he caught someone watching him were proof of that.

Someone, somewhere, during the two years he had been gone, had told Ed he was hot. And, more importantly, he had listened, if not believed. Now, at the age of 17, he was testing his new-found wiles. And who better to test on than the Colonel, now Major General, that he loved to bedevil so?

At first, it was tolerated, smirked at, and ignored. But, Ed being Ed, got better. He observed the inter office workings closely, learning what worked, what didn't, and what worked best for him. For example, Roy's favorite, planting a hip on the edge of the desk and leaning in, just didn't do it (height was a factor, not that he would admit it), but Marsha's habit of placing a hand on the desk and turning her body sideways while talking did.

Within a couple of months, Ed had become quite accomplished, even if his list of targets had decreased dramatically. Fuery was too sensitive and blushed easily, Falman told him in no uncertain terms to stop, Havok, well, was Havok, Breda, just no, and Hawkeye fondled her gun and eyed him when he started. Which left Mustang, that annoying bastard, who rarely reacted with anything other than a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Ed's new goal in life was to get a real reaction from the despised Major General.

Which, he was. A rather large and painful one at that, not that Roy would ever even consider flinching or hinting at his problem. He often fumed silently to himself about that little brat with gold eyes and long pale lashes that brushed his tanned cheeks. What a pain, wandering around with his coat over his arm, his shoulders bare, the edge of his shirt just meeting the band of his pants, hinting at skin if he stretched even a bit, those gorgeous eyes flitting at him, watching him. Who knew that little pest would be so sexy?

Roy often sat and pretended to do paperwork while he thought of a plan to get Ed into his bed. Being Roy Mustang, master of plans, he soon hatched the perfect one and set it in motion a month before Ed's 18th birthday. After all, he still wanted to be Furor, not court-martialed and/or executed.

To begin with, no more ignoring the blond flirt, Roy flirted right back, pushing Ed off balance. He began brushing against the younger man, little touches, nothing to scare him, but enough to put him off his guard. After all, it's small office, and accidents happen right? He filed paperwork and even got a bit ahead, shocking Hawkeye into snooping through his files to ensure she hadn't missed anything sneaky.

Two days after his birthday, which he spend with Al and Winry, Ed returned to the office, in high spirits. Roy promptly stalked him. Around the office, pushing gently into corners, pressing while passing through the door, hands wandering just a bit. The famous Fullmetal Alchemist, afraid of nothing, finally fled, claiming a need for research. Roy gave him half an hour to calm down and followed him, after declaring the work day over and sending everyone home.

Ed thought he would find safety from that bastard in the library, but he had barely gotten settled when a shadow fell over his table. He looked into a familiar black eye and and snarled quietly, motioning for the man to move. And move he did, right behind his chair, with strong arms coming around his shoulders and warm breath on his neck. A minute, two, and it was gone, replaced by a smirk and a motion to follow. Ed rose and walked behind the Major General in a daze, confused.

When they reached the office, it was deserted, their steps echoing softly. They entered Roy's office and Roy locked the door. He immediately pressed Ed against the desk, crowding him until his butt was pressed firmly against the edge and he was leaning as far back as he could to avoid touching his superior.

"Well, Ed? Now that you have teased, taunted, and flirted your way in here, do you have anything you'd like to say?" Roy leaned over the smaller alchemist, pressing their bodies together. He licked the exposed neck, earning a tiny moan.

"Wha...What do you want me to say?" Ed asked, trembling from the new touches. His voice shook a bit and he leaned his head back further to expose more skin.

"Say yes or say no, but say it now." the Flame Alchemist growled softly, nibbling at the delicate skin offered to him, delighting in the breathy cries he was earning. "Decide Ed."

Ed considered, or tried to, it was very distracting to have someone nibbling on your neck, especially this someone. His usual 'throw caution to the wind' attitude won by default, "Yes"

"Excellent" a predatory grin crossed Roy's face as he twirled the young man around and reached for some papers. "Sign these." He pressed tight again, running his hands over his new partner's chest and sides. Ed moved to protest, or maybe to ask what he was signing, but Roy slid his mouth over the open one below him. His tongue whispered against Ed's lips, prompting a gasp and access to the hot mouth he had been watching for almost a year. Ed clumsily signed the forms, freeing his hands to touch Roy.

He turned himself to face Roy again, imitating him in touches, running his hands over the blue clad chest in from of him, working the buttons, then finally pale skin and light nipples appeared to be kissed and licked. They kissed, tongues battling for dominance, chests and groins pressed together. They were hard, from months of denial and moments of fulfillment.

Roy slid his hands down to the waist band of Ed's pants and loosened them enough to slide them down his thighs. He followed them on the way to the floor, bringing himself eye level with the young man's cock. He slid his hands around the base and squeezed lightly, drawing gasps and moans from above. He moved his hand up and down in a few strokes, then tongued the head gently. Hips bucked and Ed came, hard and fast, spraying cum into Roy's mouth and onto his own belly.

As Ed collapsed backwards onto the desk, Roy rose and kissed him gently as he loosened his own pants. Once his own erection was freed, he used Ed's cum to cover his fingers and gently probed the small opening. Ed flinched, but allowed it, wiggling as he got used to it and quickly demanding more. After a few minutes, three fingers were moving easily and Ed was hard again. Roy moved to position himself at the opening, petting to ensure Ed remained relaxed. He moved Ed's legs up around his hips and pushed gently, stretching until he was fully seated. Ed writhed, in pain and pleasure as he tried to get used to the strange feeling of sharing his body.

Once he had calmed again, Roy began to move, sliding slowly in and out, building an easy pace. He held it as long as he could, then sped up, using his hands to keep Ed with him. As he neared completion, he wrapped his hand firmly around Ed's straining cock and pulled. Ed arched his back as he came, driving Roy deeper and tightening around him, bringing him to orgasm as well.

They lay on the desk for what seemed like hours. Finally, they moved apart and Roy helped Ed dress. A car was called and the ride to Roy's house was quiet. Mostly.

"What were those papers you made me sign?" Ed asked, tilting his head. He had just now remembered the odd behavior and was quite curious about it.

"Oh, just your resignation letter, nothing special." Roy smirked at the anticipated outburst. "Can't have a subordinate as a lover, now can I?"

The car drove around for an hour before Ed quit yelling long enough to get out and be carried inside by his new lover.


End file.
